Kiss This (15) - Boku no Hero Academia
by Arcagato666
Summary: Todo comenzó con una sola canción, una promesa y un concierto. Terminó en un consagrado matrimonio. El resto, pura historia
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1: Una Nueva Canción

Varios de los alumnos de la clase 1-A se relajaban en la sala común de su clase. Yaoyorozu leía sobre los héroes de la historia junto a Midoriya, Uraraka, Iida y Todoroki. Bakugou, Hanta, Kirishima y Ashido jugaban cartas en el piso. Aoyama, Asui y Satou cocinaban un pastel enorme para celebrar que todo el curso había aprobado el examen final. Algunos apenas lograron el examen técnico, y otros tuvieron suerte en el examen práctico. Pero por fortuna, todos pasaron el examen.

De los dormitorios, un rubio con cara inocente salió a la sala común. Denki Kaminari, acompañado de Minoru Mineta, sumidos en una sonora y alegre charla sobre los exámenes.

-te lo digo, Hagakure pasó por arte de magia- dijo Mineta

Denki negó -para mi si hizo el examen práctico. Recuerda que unicamente era noquear a los objetivos- dijo haciendo gestos dignos de Iida -siendo ella, es normal que haya pasado

-¿qué me dices de Kyouka? Ella estuvo por reprobar la práctica, según ella- dijo Mineta

El rubio se lo pensó un segundo -admito que fue inconveniente el hecho de que le haya tocado Kirishima, pero fue astuta. En un punto específico, la pelea estuvo decidida- dijo recordando que Eijirou había perdido el equilibrio, al endurecer sus tímpanos. Y al final terminó cayendo gracias a que Jirou lo hizo tropezar enredando sus extensiones en los tobillos de Red Riot

-¿y tu? No pude ver tu pelea, quedé inconsciente después de que Bakugou me soltara una bomba atómica en la cara.

-jeje, si. Admito que fue muy ingenioso evitar que acumulara sudor pegando tus esferas en sus palmas. Además, no tenías de que preocuparte, ya habías vencido a Ojiro.- río Denki -pues... Yaomomo me pudo contrarrestar la mitad de la pelea.- recordó pensando en como Yaoyorozu había creado un aislante para que toda la electricidad fuese a unos guantes de hule. -pero al final, tuve una pequeña idea

-si por idea te refieres a cuando me tomaste las manos justamente cuando te iba a empujar de la arena, me quitaste los guantes y me freiste como mosca en un matainsectos, pues si, tuvo una pequeña idea- dijo Momo

-ahora que recuerdo, Kyouka se estaba riendo mucho de ti cuando volvíamos- dijo Mineta -¿te freiste los sesos de nuevo?

-¿qué parte de "freirla como mosca en un matainsectos" no entiendes?- preguntó Denki -lógicamente. Casi la dejó inconsciente

-pues, me agrada tu estilo

-si, recuerdame pagarle 10.000 yenes a Yaomomo por darme las respuestas- suspiró rascándose la nuca

Momo suspiró -ya te dije que era por tu cumpleaños.- dijo pasando la página del cuadernillo de notas de Midoriya

-por cierto, Deku, ¿cuanto tiempo llevas acumulando esta información?- preguntó Uraraka viendo la página de una mujer con un traje muy revelador, un escudo, una espada y un lazo brillante. -esos héroes son de hace más de 70 años

-los colecciona desde los 10 años.- espetó Bakugou sin desviar la vista de sus naipes -tiene incluso a héroes sin Quirk, héroes simbólicos

Izuku se ruborizo de la vergüenza -bueno... si, tengo héroes del siglo XIV. Lautaro, Pedro de Valdivia, Simón Bolívar... todos héroes de su nación o clan. Me pareció interesante porque ellos se valían en base a sus agallas

-es impresionante de todos modos- dijo Mineta saltando a la cabeza de Momo para ojear el cuadernillo -a lo mejor si tenían Quirk, pero no los utilizaban

-no seas ridículo, Minoru. Los Quirk son relativamente nuevos históricamente. Se originaron en el siglo XIX, con el niño bombilla- dijo Izuku

Denki se sentó al lado del grupito a revisar su teléfono -yyy... ¿qué hay de nuevo bajo el sol, Spotify?- preguntó a su aparatillo con la aplicación abierta

-el otro día escuche una canción bastante buena, Denki, creo que te gustará- dijo Iida viendo al rubio

-¡oh si, Tenya la puso cuando estábamos con Mei y era genial!- dijo Izuku recordando unos días antes de los exámenes -creo que se llamaba... "Buy to Fuck it for me" o algo así- dijo para recibir un golpe en la cabeza por parte de Iida

-¡Deku! No es así, Denki, es Put Your Money On Me- dijo regañando a Izuku por el vocabulario, aparte de grosero, sin sentido

-bueno... a ver...- dijo colocando el nombre en el buscador

(Como me quedé sin Gigas y no me llega la recarga mensual hasta el 16, busquenla ustedes mismos, flojos)

Denki se puso unos auriculares y presionó la primera opción.

-ok... no tiene mala pinta...- dijo escuchando el Riff del inicio

Despues de más de tres minutos y medio, Denki se había quedado totalmente maravillado

-¿¡quién es el artista!?- gritó a Iida

El susodicho se trató de acordar -hummm... son nuevos... The Struts, creo que era. De hace unos 4 años- dijo recordando la información que Hatsume le había dado junto a Power Loader

-¡son geniales! ¡debo decirle a Kyouka en este momento!- gritó para salir corriendo a los dormitorios

-¿qué bicho le picó?- preguntó Mineta viendo como se iba

Momo se encogió de hombros -no se, quizá en serio era buena

-lo es, hay muchas más de ellos que son magníficas- dijo Bakugou

Deku, Uraraka y Todoroki se sorprendieron -¿tú desde cuando escuchas música?- preguntaron los tres

-desde el Festival Cultural, decidí pulir mi técnica con la batería y me topé con esa banda- explicó robando una carta y bajando dos tríos. -ahora, por favor ¿¡pueden dejarme aplastar a estos tres, maldita sea!?

En los dormitorios, Kaminari golpeaba la puerta de Jirou con mucho frenesí. La pelimorada se había levantado de su haragania con mucha rabia. Abrió la puerta y se sorprendió de ver a Kaminari con una sonrisa tan grande que la dejaría ciega.

-¿qué haces aquí, Jamming Whe- no pudo terminar pues Denki la empujó adentro y la hizo sentarse en una silla ergonomica -¿¡Qué ray-

-calla y escucha- dijo conectando las extensiones de la chica a su celular y poniendo la canción.

Kyouka se sonrojo por el gesto repentino y simplemente obedeció. Escuchó hasta la última nota y se quedó con la misma expresión que la del chico.

-¿¡quiénes son ellos y porque no sabía yo de su existencia!?- gritó la chica

Denki desconecto las extensiones y guardó su móvil -Iida me dijo que se llamaban The Struts, son un grupo de hace cuatro o tres años- explicó el eléctrico

-¡pues genial, tenemos una nueva canción por aprender!- dijo Jirou con algo de imprudencia

Kaminari se extrañó -¿en serio?- preguntó pensando en que la chica jamás le diría algo como eso -¿quien eres tu y que hiciste con Kyouka?

La chica se dio cuenta de su falta de tacto y se ruborizo -¡D-Digo, si quieres, nada más! Si no, pues no- dijo llevando un dedo a su barbilla como señal de nerviosismo

Denki soltó una pequeña risa -¡obvio que quiero, tonta!- dijo recuperando la compostura -pero que sea un secreto, quiero sorprender a los demás- añadió rápidamente con una mirada maliciosa

Jirou asintió -¡pues genial! Aizawa-Sensei dijo que no volviamos a clases hasta el martes, tenemos tiempo.

Denki sonrió aún más -es más, toquemos en la fiesta de fin de curso- dijo tomando una guitarra cercana -¡podemos organizar un concierto para los de primero y segundo!- propuso tocando el riff de la canción con notorios errores, causando una leve risa de la pelimorada

-pues claro, le avisamos a Katsuki y Tokoyami entonces- dijo tomando su bajo y siguiendole el juego -¿cobramos la entrada?- preguntó afinando su instrumento

-si quieres que sea lucrativo, hay que proponérselo al director Nedzu- dijo Kaminari tamborileando en el cuerpo de la guitarra

-¿alguno de los dos dijo mi nombre?- preguntó Fumikage apoyado en el borde de la puerta

-¡justo nuestro guitarrista predilecto!- exclamó Jirou -pues si, estamos planeando un concierto para la fiesta de fin de curso, con una nueva canción que escuchamos.

-pues por mi está genial, ¿le avisaron a Bakugou?- preguntó viendo a la vocalista y al guitarrista de reojo

-pues no todavía, estábamos pensando hacerlo entre los cuatro y sorprender a los demás.- explicó Kyouka.

-y Jirou propuso hacerlo pago, pero no se que va a decir el director- añadió Kaminari

Tokoyami miró al techo -mañana iré a decirle, ustedes pónganse de acuerdo con Bakugou y los alcanzo cuando vayan a practicar

-¡gracias, Tokoyami!- gritaron ambos -¡te debemos una!

-no es para tanto

-si, eso me dice Momo cuando le digo que le debo 10.000¥ por las respuestas del examen práctico.- dijo Kaminari rodando los ojos

-y a mi Midoriya por ayudarme cuando Kurogiri se infiltro- dijo Kyouka

Tokoyami se volteó al pasillo y levantó una plumifera mano -seeya- dijo yendo a la sala común

-nos vemos- dijeron ambos.

Satou apareció frente a la puerta en reemplazo de Tokoyami -a la mesa, el té está listo- dijo el robusto chico yendo de cuarto en cuarto. Los dos se pusieron de pie y salieron a la mesa, la cual estaba impecablemente puesta. Platitos con galletas, tazas de te vacías con decorado de color dorado, dos teteras llenas de agua hervida, bolsitas de te en unos posillos, unos bombones bastante generosos en cuanto a tamaño, rodeados de caramelo para huntar, panes frescos con palta, queso, jamón o mermelada para ponerle, azucareros de florecitas y en el centro de todo, un enorme pastel hecho para la clase entera.

-¡así que por eso estuvieron dos horas en la cocina!- dijo Mina -yo ya pensé que estaban tirando o algo así.

-todo se ve delicioso, chicos, se lucieron esta vez- dijo Izuku muy sorprendido

-de hecho, no soy mucho de dulces, pero esos bombones lucen para morirse- dijo Bakugou -hay que clavarles un palito, ¿no?

-correcto- dijo Aoyama

(Puta la wea, ya me dio hambre :"v)

Satou volvió seguido del resto de la clase. Cada uno tomó asiento y se sirvió un poco de todo. Uraraka le servía agua a Deku, el cual lo devolvía. Bakugou tomó su palillo al instante y tomó un bombón. Lo comió de un bocado y parecía estar a punto de llorar por el buen sabor. Iida se preparó un sándwich de palta, jamón y queso, y hablaba con Kirishima sobre héroes. Mientras que Momo y Shouto estaban inmersos en una conversación sobre los exámenes mientras comían una que otra galleta. Mineta, como pequeño que era, se había derramado un poco de agua caliente en el pecho, empezando a rogar a cualquiera por algo para calmar la temperatura del agua. Ashido soltó una risita y lo ayudó. Le sirvió te y unas galletas para que se quedase tranquilo. Mineta agradeció a su "salvadora" y fue a buscar unos cojines para que no se volviera a quemar. Shouji, Hagakure y Ojiro jugaban a una pequeña competencia de comida, sirviéndose lo más posible dentro de términos aceptables en esa mesa (que eran bastante altos, tomando en cuenta que Uraraka estaba sentada) y comiendo lo más rápido posible sin usar Quirks para reducir el tiempo. Sospechosamente, ganó Hagakure sin sentirse llena en ningún momento. Kaminari sospechaba que había guardado la comida en su ropa en lugar de comersela. Kyouka y Tsuyu conversaban sobre la comida en si, mientras que Sero le sacaba conversa a Satou y Aoyama sobre consejos culinarios. Los unicos que comian en completo silencio, eran Tokoyami y Kouda, pero de ellos era de esperar. Aizawa se les unió junto a Present Mic y All Might, al oír tanto alboroto, habían llegado por mera casualidad.

A la hora de repartir el pastel, Satou partió un pedazo para todos, los cuales fueron engullidos casi al instante por la mitad de la mesa, incluyendo a Aizawa. Y como era de esperar con la comida dulce de Satou, todos pidieron repetir.

Esa noche, todos tuvieron que colaborar con el orden, menos los que cocinaron y los profesores. Kaminari lavaba los platos, mientras Shouji secaba. Bakugou recogía la basura como palillos, servilletas o restos de comida que habían en la mesa o el piso, Midoriya y Uraraka limpiaban la cocina mientras Momo e Iida recogían la mesa. Todoroki se las arregló para guardar todas las sobras en el refrigerador (y cuando digo "se las arregló", digo que sólo lo dejó en un montón de hielo). Kyouka y Hagakure barrian la sala común y Mina usaba su ácido para quitar los trozos de glase y otras cosas que se endurecian. Todos los demás guardaban platos o tazas ya secos, ponían agua a hervir para hacer más te u otras cosas.

Al final, todos se juntaron en la sala común a charlar

Ashido tomó una almohada y la abrazó -yyy ¿qué piensan hacer en vacaciones?

Mineta se lo pensó un poco -no se, es raro estar tan lejos de la Yuuei tanto tiempo

Izuku no tartamudeo en su respuesta -iré a ver a Eri. Quiero saber si puede ayudar a Mirio u All Might con su Quirk finalmente

-¿lo sabrá controlar?- preguntó Todoroki

-seguramente, Recovery Girl le ha enseñado sobre como sanar animales y niños pequeños con su Quirk, Eri me dijo que pronto le pondrán en frente un humano adulto- explicó el peliverde

-¿y si se sale de control?- preguntó Uraraka algo asustada

-¿porqué crees que Aizawa-Sensei va a estar ahí?

-bueno, si lo pones de ese modo...

-¿tu que harás, Kyouka?- preguntó Kaminari sonriendo

-pues, la verdad, de pensarlo, no lo he hecho- dijo rascándose la nuca tratando de pensar. -iré con mis padres... a lo mejor los veo a ustedes

-sería genial- añadió Sero

Mina empezó a lagrimear un poco -los voy a echar de menos- dijo algo apenada

-tsch, tranquila, ojos de Mapache, te volveremos a ver cuando volvamos a clase- dijo Bakugou con el platillo de bombones en la mano

-si que te gustaron esas cosas- dijo Satou viéndolo

-hm, la próxima vez yo hago la cena- dijo el rubio ceniza

-hecho

Tsuyu miraba a todo el grupo con un vientre relleno y sobresaliente. Era, eventualmente, la que más había comido de todos -kero, ¿alguien piensa *hic* en ir a veranear *urp* juntos?- preguntó entre quejidos, masajeando su estómago

-oye, no es mala idea, pero creo que sería mejor pasar un mes con la familia... sin ofender, Shouto- dijo Midoriya viendo a Todoroki, el cual sólo se encogió de hombros

-la verdad he pensado en reforzar la relación con mi viejo- explicó viendo al techo -si se pasa de listo conmigo o con mi familia, le clavó un carambano en el pecho- dijo calmado, causando que todos se inquietaran

-¡n-no es necesario que vayas tan lejos, sólo llámame e iremos por ti si no quieres seguir!- se apresuró a decir Momo

Shouto miró hacia arriba unos momentos y luego le devolvió la vista a la pelinegra -supongo que eso es mejor- dijo sin inmutarse

-o moralmente aceptable- susurró Kirishima a Bakugou en un volumen bajo para que sólo el lo oyera, haciendo que este se riera.

El rubio ceniza señaló a Todoroki con sus palillos -supongo que está bien, termostato con patas, pero si quieres matarlo, llámame y lo hacemos juntos, quiero ver sangre- dijo Bakugou con un bombón en la boca, haciendo que todos se asustaran más, pero el heterocromatico sólo asintió

-no me vendría mal un poco de apoyo, supongo

-¿¡podemos dejar de hablar de las mil maneras que se están inventando para matar a Endeavor, por favor!?- preguntó Kyouka tan asustada como el resto

-Como quieras/chica audífono- dijeron ambos

-bueno... pasando a otros temas... ¿cómo está tu hermano, Tenya?- preguntó Momo

-pues mucho mejor. Recovery Girl dice que pronto podrá andar sin silla de ruedas- dijo Iida acomodando sus lentes

-creo que le podemos regalar un bastón para Navidad- bromeó Kirishima, aunque todos consideraron que era buena idea

Kaminari tomó una moneda de su bolsillo y se le ocurrió una idea -oigan, ¿y su jugamos verdad o reto con esta moneda? Lanzamos la moneda y si acertamos es verdad, si nos equivocamos, es reto- preguntó a sus compañeros

Shouji se levantó, no porque no quisiera jugar, sino porque estaba a punto de dormirse en el piso. Casi todos asintieron, menos Satou, Kyouka y Todoroki. Satou no quería cagarla, Kyouka tenía miedo de que le tocara equivocarse y Todoroki simplemente no era de esos juegos. Todos los demás se sentaron alrededor del rubio, incluida Tsuyu quien soltaba leves eructos de vez en cuando.

A la mañana siguiente, Kyouka despertó muy temprano, bajó con bata a la cocina a hacerse un café y servirse un trozo de pastel. Para su sorpresa, a la hora de abrir el refrigerador, el pastel había disminuido su tamaño a la mitad, las galletas habían desaparecido y no quedaba refresco que Momo había comprado esa semana. Tenía la leve sospecha de que el jueguito de Kaminari tenía que ver con ello.

Se sentó en la mesa con un trozo de pastel en frente y su taza en la mano. Entonces, la clase bajó en tropel a hacerse desayuno. Era un viernes libre por la mañana, todos querían aprovecharlo. Kyouka se fijó en que Tsuyu estaba caminando MUY lentamente y con una mano en el vientre, Momo e Iida estaban con un humor de perros y el dúo dinámico no se miraba a la cara. ¿qué había pasado la noche anterior?

Cuando todos se sentaron, Jirou soltó la pregunta -¿qué pasó anoche?- dijo causando que la mitad se riera, la otra se atragantara y Tsuyu quisiera vomitar

Kaminari miró a Kyouka con una risa enorme -je, no te lo creerias

-partiendo por el hecho de que Todoroki terminó bajando arrastrado por Mineta ya te debe hacer una idea- complemento Mina

-ya pues, expliquen- dijo la pelimorada tomando un sorbo de café

-pues bueno, en resumen, torturamos a los que se equivocaron- dijo Denki, haciendo que Momo e Iida hundieran sus caras en sus manos

-Yaomomo y Tenya tomaron dos litros completitos de cerveza, y estuvieron para morirse de graciosos- dijo Deku

Kyouka rió -no me jodas... ¿en serio?- preguntó, a lo cual Sero asintió repetidas veces

-retamos a Mineta a bajar a uno de ustedes a rastras. No quería tirar a Satou al agua, Shouji era una misión imposible y tu podías asesinarlo si entraba a tu habitación- explicó Uraraka -por eso Todoroki fue obligado a participar

-bueno, más que obligado, la tentación me ganó cuando vi a Momo borracha- explicó Todoroki riendo, cosa que para casi todos fue rara

-no me lo recuerdes...- dijo la pelinegra

-oh, aún no llego a la mejor parte- dijo Denki, volteando a Tsuyu -Tsuyu, ¿quieres un poco de pan?- preguntó como si nada

La peliverde casi se desmaya. No tenía nada de hambre... o eso era decir poco. Comía una mosca más y seguramente estallaria. Sin embargo, quería comer para no parecer descortes, además, los sándwiches eran bastante buenos. -b-bueno, Denki. Pásame un sándwich- dijo temerosa

Kyouka fue por un poco de queso y palta, y Denki se lo hecho al pan -sirvete- dijo lanzandole el bocadillo.

Jirou miraba atenta como Tsuyu estaba indecisa sobre si comer o no. Hasta que dio un primer bocado. Su estómago empezó a hacer unos ruidos extraños, causando una leve risa de todos en la sala. La vieron comerse todo el sándwich (que sólo era medio, ojo) y eructar con fuerza. Todos estallaron en carcajadas al ver las expresiones de Tsuyu

-JAJAJAJAJA, LO SIENTO, TSUYU, ES QUE TIENES UNA CARA SIN PRECIO- carcajeo Kirishima

-kero... no me siento bien...- gimio la ranita.

-¿la otra mitad?- preguntó Kaminari levantando el pan

La chica rana asintió y lo tomó lentamente. Dio el primer bocado, y en toda la cocina se escuchó el ruido de uno de los botones del pijama de la chica salir disparado a la pared. Mientras que ella seguía poniendo muecas que hacían reír a todos

-HDGSJAKAHAGA, AIRE, AIRE- gritaba Kyouka- KIRISHIMA TIENE RAZÓN, TSUYU, ESTÁS IMPAGABLE-

-lo que *pfft* pasa, es que Tsuyu se equivocó después de una racha invicta- explicó Kaminari. -y Todoroki, curiosamente de chistosito, le retó a comerse todas las galletas y todo el pastel que pudiera. Estuvo quejándose toooda la noche, y juro que vi a Tokoyami excitarse cuando vio la polera de Tsuyu enrrollarse hacia arriba por su vientre hinchado- río haciendo que Tokoyami se pusiera nervioso

-no sabía que eras fetichista, Cuervo- dijo Mineta en broma

-si, pero lógico era, si nunca hablas de ello- añadió Mina riendo

-sin comentarios- dijo Tokoyami bebiendo de su café, mientras Dark Shadow lo molestaba

-¿algo más?- preguntó Jirou

-pues...- empezó Bakugou

-Hagakure los obligó a besarse, pero luego Bakugou exigió el doble o nada, lo cual sería un beso un tanto más intimo- explicó Mineta

-entonces seguí pidiendo triple... cuádruple... ya sabes- dijo Bakugou

Denki, quien se estaba muriendo de la risa al recordarlo, había empezado a llorar de la risa. -e-entonces... *sniff* cuando finalmente se rindió, Hagakure los obligó a tener sexo frente a todos nosotros.

-valió la pena cada intento trucado- susurró Tohru a Mina, la cual río suavemente

-El punto es, que se pasaron un poco- dijo Kaminari -y de hecho, nos dimos cuenta de que esta no era su primera vez, mucho menos juntos. Entonces no dejamos de molestarlos hasta que nos fuimos a dormir

-hmmm... tengo el presentimiento de que falta un reto- dijo Jirou mirando a Izuku y a Ochako

-oh, ¿que si nos retaron a besarnos? Claro que lo hicieron- dijo Izuku

-pero nosotros no somos tan exagerados- dijo Uraraka tomando de la mano a Izuku

-ustedes son...

-no Jirou, no todavía- dijo Izuku -sólo que fue divertido y ayer me gustaba el sabor a azúcar glase en sus labios

-para que mentir, el té rojo de Sri Lanka es bastante rico, en especial en sus labios- dijo Ochako poniendo su dedo indice en los labios de Izuku, acción que el imitó. Entonces, la chica puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello del chico

Kirishima carraspeo -ejeem, seguimos aquí, chicos

-nosotros no te dijimos lo mismo con Bakugou, mejor cállate- dijo Ochako sonriendo

-eres la mejor, Ura- dijo Izuku acortando la distancia entre sus labios

-bueeeno... ¿qué les parece si vamos al centro comercial hoy?- propuso Tohru tratando de ignorar a los tortolitos que ya se estaban besando

-me parece buena idea- dijo Bakugou pasándose a dejar su plato en el lavabo -avisenme cuando me pueda ir a duchar- dijo yendo a su dormitorio a cambiarse de ropa por su traje de entrenamiento.

Kaminari le lanzó una mirada fugaz a Jirou, y luego vio a la ropa flotante -yo paso, tengo unos... planes con Kyouka ¿cierto?- dijo viendo a la chica. Esta sólo se sonrojo, pero todo se transformó en emocion cuando el rubio hizo gesto de tocar la guitarra

-claro, y creo que tendremos que pedirle a Bakugou también- dijo tratando de pasar desapercibida, sin embargo, fue descubierta automáticamente por un joven amante de los quesos finos

-¡no me digas que volverán a tocar!- gritó Aoyama, en ese instante, todo el curso se volvió al par

Kaminari se llevó una mano a la frente -si, Aoyama, teníamos pensado tocar en un concierto para el fin de curso, pero se suponía que era una sorpresa. Y Tokoyami iba a preguntar al director si podíamos cobrar la entrada.- explicó Denki -pero creo que se arruinó la sorpresa

Mina y Ochako lo miraron extrañadas -¿¡arruinar!? ¡pero si ahora estamos aún más impacientes! ¿podemos participar participar de nuevo? Por favooor- dijeron al unísono

Kyouka suspiró -claro que pueden, será un evento de curso nuevamente

-¡siii!- dijeron las chicas

-yyyyy ¿nosotros tenemos el mismo rol que la vez pasada?- Preguntaron los chicos que antes eran de escenografía

Denki negó -no, ahora, ustedes van a bailar o corear. Además, necesitamos a alguien que toque algunos instrumentos específicos- explicó el rubio

-¡genial! ¡Ochako, Tenya, vamos a hablarle a Kacchan!- dijo Izuku, a lo cual los mencionados asintieron y se fueron

-eeehhh... ¿bailar?- preguntó Todoroki nervioso

Hagakure rió -adivino, no sabes bailar

Todoroki negó con la cabeza

Mina tuvo una brillante idea -¿sabes? Con lo de la "alta sociedad", Momo ha ido a varias fiestas, fijo ella te enseña- dijo la de piel rosada guiñando un ojo

-¿en serio?- preguntó Todoroki viendo a Momo

-eeehhh... yo...- Momo miró a Mina, esta sólo le guiño el ojo -suuuupongo que puedo enseñarte lo básico- dijo avergonzada

-gracias Momo, me salvaste el pellejo- dijo Todoroki

-no es nada, después de todo somos amigos ¿no?-

-claro. ¿cuando empezamos?- preguntó el de cabello bicolor

-hoy mismo si quieres.- dijo Momo sonrojada

-gracias Momo, te veo en la tarde- dijo Todoroki para irse a su dormitorio

-bueno... ¿practicamos o que?- preguntó Denki con su sonrisa clásica

Kyouka asintió -vamos a mi habitación, Tokoyami, ven con nosotros- dijo para que el cuervo asintiera y fuera con ellos.  
_

 **Fin Ep. 1**

 **Ok... esto es un experimento... interesante, supongo.**

 **Ya saben, mínimo 5 favoritos para un nuevo capítulo, y por cierto ¿hay algo mal en como escribo en general? Porque muchos lectores son lectores fantasma**

 **Sin más que decir**

 **PLUS ULTRA!**


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2: Práctica y Teoría

Kouda no sabía que hacer

Simple, no tocaba ningún instrumento, tenía dos pies izquierdos, su voz era demasiado tosca y no había papel de escenografía en esa ocasión.

Sencillamente, requería ayuda general.

No podía pedirle ayuda a ninguno de la banda, Yaomomo, Kaminari y Jirou estaban ocupados practicando, mientras que Fumikage y Bakugou le daban miedo. De los demás, pocos se llevaban bien con el, o lo ignoraban. Aoyama haría una parsimonia enorme, Mineta haría un drama por no poder bailar con una chica que no fuera la que lo dejó en la friendzone, (mira, que entre odio y friendzone, prefiero la friendzone) Kirishima era muy... eufórico, y simplemente no quería interrumpir al resto. De repente, pensó en Tsuyu, la unica persona a la que no le daba miedo hablar, aparte de Kyouka. Se paró, dejó a su conejita en una casita para mascotas y salió a la sala común. Para su fortuna, Tsuyu estaba sola con Shouji, quien dormía.

-T-Tsuyu...- llamó tímidamente el chico, la rana lo miró con indiferencia

-¿qué pasa, Kouda-Chan?- preguntó la peliverde con su casi permanente sonrisa

-¿te puedo p-pedir un favor?- preguntó el amante de los animales

Tsuyu asintió -claro ¿de que va?-

-¿puedes... enseñarme a bailar?- preguntó con la boca llena de saliva, con un nudo en la garganta, ni podía tragar

La peliverde ni de inmutó ante la petición -por supuesto, Kouda-Chan. Para eso somos amigos ¿no?- dijo sonriendo

-gracias Asui, te debo una- dijo Kouda -¿quieres una mascota?

-gracioso- dijo la ranita

Ambos salieron al gimnasio de la escuela, donde podrían practicar en paz. Sin embargo, no se esperaban que 3 chicos de su clase y la mitad de la clase B estuviese allí con el mismo propósito.

-¡Tsuyu! ¡Kouda!- llamó Uraraka, frente a Todoroki, quien juraba pasar desapercibido, pero todos en el grupo se habían dado cuenta de la prescencia del "prodigio de la clase A". -¡Ya se estaba preocupando por ustedes!

-¿por nosotros? ¿q-quien?- preguntó Kouda

-¡ahí están!- dijo una voz perfectamente familiar para ambos

Yuuga Aoyama, con toda la felicidad del mundo, les saludaba con la mano. Aparentemente, el era el instructor de baile.

-Aoyama-Chan ¿tu nos vas a enseñar?- preguntó Tsuyu con un dedo en el borde de sus propios labios

-oui oui, Madmoiselle Asui, Monsieur Kirishima y Madmoiselle Kendou me pidieron que les enseñara unos pasos de baile- explicó guiñando un ojo

Tetsutetsu saltó dé entre todos -¡es bueno, se los juramos!- gritó sonriendo -¡tiene un gran estilo de baile español, y un talento natural para otros géneros!

Kirishima, quien estaba en la primera hilera, correspondió a las palabras de su amigo -Aoyama nos ha ocultado todo este talento por todo el curso, me ha dicho que quería impresionar a alguien en específico con este.

-hmmm, así que hay alguien especial en tu vida, ¿no es así, brillitos?- insinuó Tetsutetsu -¿quién es la afortunada?

-afortunado, Mon Amie, afortunado- aclaró el rubio -no bateo para el mismo lado que ustedes... bueno, caaasi todos ustedes- dijo mirando a Kirishima con picardía

El susodicho se sonrojo al máximo, ya parecía que su rostro y su cabello eran uno mismo. -idiota

-¡no me digas que no le vas al mejillón, pelopincho!- se burló el de Quirk de acero

Kirishima activo su Unbreakable en su brazo y lo golpeó, robandole la acción a Kendou -cállate, hojalata andante.- dijo molesto -¿se nos unen?- preguntó recuperando su comportamiento impulsivo

Kouda asintió -si...

Los dos se pusieron en la cuarta fila, entre Kendou, Pony y Kirishima. Cada fila prestaba atención a los movimientos del francés, y a los 20 minutos todos ya le habían agarrado el tranquillo al tema.

El secreto que les había dado Aoyama era simple: la cadera era la magia del baile. Todos se movían en sincronía al ritmo de las palmas que ejecutaba Aoyama. Cuando este tomó una radio y puso un flamenco simple, se veía como todos bailaban sin problemas.

-muy bien, muy bien. Tardaron muy poco en entenderlo, excelente. Ahora, vamos con algo más complicado.- dijo tomando su teléfono. Lo conectó a la radio y buscó una canción algo... familiar para los alumnos de la clase A

Sonaba la misma canción que Kyouka había cantado en el Festival Cultural.

Todos pararon el flamenco y trataron de acoplarse al ritmo. Tardaron 10 minutos en entender como había que moverse, ahora tocaba como misión aprender a bailar la canción misma correctamente

Kouda daba leves tropezones, pero Pony lo ayudaba, soltando leves risitas entre los perdones de Kouda . Tsuyu sonrió al ver que su amigo ya empezaba a socializar mínimamente. Aunque eventualmente sería deshollado vivo por Monoma cuando este lo viera. (Quizá el mismo Kouda destruiría a Monoma con conejitos tiernos y salvajes que lo dañaran a mordiscos. Bakugou estaría contento de ver aquello).

Una hora después, todos ya sabían bailar más o menos Flamenco, Samba y Pop. Aoyama estaba en las nubes al ver a sus "alumnos" haber progresado tanto en una hora y media.

-damas y caballeros, ya está la lección de hoy, vuelvan mañana a la misma hora. Nos vemos- dijo sonriendo radiante saliendo del gimnasio

-fue relativamente fácil- dijo Kendou tomando a Tetsutetsu, quien se había tirado al piso dormido

-¿ya se cansó?- preguntó Kirishima ayudandola

-si, ayer apenas durmió y se rehusó a desayunar- explicó la presidenta de la clase B

-deja te ayudo a llevarlo a la cama.- dijo el teñido tomando a Tetsutetsu por el otro sobaco

Tsuyu y Kouda se fueron a su residencia con una risita.

-pues fue muy divertido- dijo Kouda

Tsuyu asintió -y veo que conseguiste una noviecita- dijo dándole unos pícaros codazos refiriéndose a Pony

-¿uh? No se a que te refieres. Si es por Pony, es amable y todo, pero no llega a romance ni nada- dijo estirandose

-si tu lo dices- dijo Tsuyu arrastrando algunas sílabas -voy a ver a Jirou-Chan-

-nos vemos- se despidió Kouda. La verdad, si encontraba a Pony una chica bastante amigable. Desde que la vio en el Festival Deportivo, le había caído bien su personalidad. Y le parecía muy divertido cuando imitaba mal a Monoma. Sin mencionar que era bastante linda.

Pero solamente tenía una duda referente a ella

-Tsuyu- llamó Kouda

-¿hm?

-¿cómo serán los padres de Pony?- preguntó pensando en como rayos había un híbrido entre toro, humano y yegua

Tsuyu se paró a mirarlo, lo pensó unos segundos y se quedó en blanco. Salió de la sala con la misma expresión hacia la habitación de Kyouka. Tocó la puerta, pero fue en vano, la música que salía de allí tapaba toda clase de sonidos.

La ranita tomó el pomo de la puerta y lo giró lentamente, abrió la puerta y no creía lo que veía.

Bakugou usaba terno y corbata, sonreía con toda calma y tocaba los tambores de la batería. Momo usaba un vestido de cuerpo completo bastante brillante, tocando con fuerza y elegancia las teclas del piano. Tokoyami lucía como si se hubiera peinado las plumas, tocando los acordes de base de la canción. Pero la dupla sorpresa, eran sin dudas Kaminari y Jirou. Ambos bien vestidos, elegantemente peinados y tocando en perfecta sincronía. Era extraño como todos cabían en la habitación de Jirou, pero era una visión agradable. Por cómo iba vestida la banda, imaginó que esa era la vestimenta que usarían en el concierto. Jirou sonrió a Kaminari y este le devolvió la sonrisa, hizo una escala en Cressendo y Kyouka empezó a cantar:

-acostumbrada a vivir de forma demencial, creyendo que era, una vida muy natural; muy fugaz~ ¡sin control! ¡El mundo se sacude! ¿qué es lo que no... puedo perder de vista?~- canto Jirou, atrayendo automáticamente la atención de Tsuyu. Todos hicieron una leve pausa y Momo hizo una escala de notas en rápida sucesión. Kaminari y Tokoyami volvieron a la guitarra mientras Kyouka tomaba nuevamente el micrófono. -acostumbrarme, a ver que todo es igual, llegando a pensar, que yo soy sólo una más; gritaras~ ¡lo que amas y también lo que odias! O sólo serás otro títere~- cantó nuevamente, esta vez, Tokoyami y Kaminari tocaron una nota bastante alta tres veces, para que Kyouka cantara el puente, sin mencionar que Bakugou brillaba atrás con la batería.

Todos empezaron a corear levemente a la voz de la pelimorada cuando continuó -¡y en las noches puedes ver! ¡a una gran multitud! ¡se contrasta su felicidad, con la tristeza y soledad! -Bakugou hizo un redoble suave sin opacar al resto- Y a mi alrededor~... suena esta hermosa pieza musical~- hizo una pausa -¡cantemos con gran fuerza y ritmo!- Momo resaltaba cada silaba con una mezcla de notas diferente, y en el último momento, Denki y Tokoyami hicieron lo mismo

-con esta dulce canción~, la amargura se irá~ ¡me hace desfallecer ésta dulce y agria combinación! Vamos a otro lugar~ a seguir disfrutando~ ¡y al mundo sorprender! ¡y a todos enloquecer! Y es porque...- los instrumentos iban perfectamente a la par que la voz de Kyouka, y esta le dio paso a los coros de su grupo

-hoy-me-siento genial, mi locura voy a soltar~- cantaron todos. Luego, Denki saltó con el sólo de guitarra, soltando algunos rayos mientras Tokoyami resaltaba algunos acordes que Denki ignoraba.

-hoy-me-siento genial, mi locura voy a soltar~ ¡Hoy-Me-Siento Genial, mi locura voy a soltar!- concluyó la banda. Bakugou dio un último golpe a los tambores y soltó su clásico grito

(La canción, se llama Sugar Song & Bitter Step. La letra en español es del fandub de David Delgado ;3)

-¡Toma! ¡va tiempo que no me siento tan vivo!- gritó el rubio ceniza

Tokoyami lo miró -¿tanta energía te quita Kirishima en las noches?- preguntó con una risita

Bakugou le lanzó una explosión que lo despeino y chamusco -¡Tu calla, pajarraco!- gritó molesto

-creo que tenemos de vuelta al Katsuki iracundo- dijo Kaminari encerrando su cuello con su brazo y haciéndole un coscorron en broma

-la verdad, lo hicieron genial, chicos. Si abrimos con eso, los vamos a dejar locos- dijo Jirou secándose el sudor

-G-genial...- murmuró Tsuyu -¡simplemente genial! ¡lo hicieron fantástico, Gero!

-¿en serio lo crees, Tsu?- preguntaron Denki y Kyouka a la vez

Tokoyami se dio cuenta de que Tsuyu los había visto todo el tiempo y se ruborizo, pero por su plumaje, esto no se notó. Tomó su guitarra y se preparó para otra canción -sólo... toquemos otra, ¿si?- pidió el cuervo

Momo hizo sonar sus ligamentos bajo los nudillos -pero Fumikage, aún no nos cambiamos de ropa- señaló la formalidad de su vestimenta. -¿qué género vamos a tocar ahora, Kyou?- preguntó con amabilidad

-ahora vamos a juntar a los demás. Voy a mostrarles la canción y le enseñaré los pasos de baile a Aoyama- explicó la pelimorada -me dijo que ayudaría a los que no bailaron ni sabían bailar en el Festival

-pues si, antes de venir estaba en el gimnasio en una clase de baile que Aoyama-Chan estaba impartiendo. Tokoyami-Chan ¿me acompañas a dar un paseo?- preguntó sin ninguna clase de tacto. No quería hacer nada romántico, pero quería hablar sobre que se veía excelente tocando con la banda

Las pupilas de Fumikage se escogieron un poco -¿¡pa-pasear!?- gritó nervioso

-pajarraco, no tan alto, me recuerdas al Deku de mierda- dijo Bakugou con sorna -voy con el pelopincho

-pasar tiempo con Izuku me ha ablandado...- pensó Tokoyami -vamos, Tsu-Chan

-claro- dijo tomando la mano de Tokoyami con su lengua y saliendo del cuarto

-¡E-Eh!- gritó nervioso el cuervo

Más tarde, cuando Jirou le informó a Aoyama sobre los pasos de baile, esta se fue a su habitación. Estaba muy feliz por poder ignorar a los villanos y tocar con sus amigos la música que les gustaba. Sin embargo, una cara no se le salía de la cabeza.

La figura de Kaminari nadaba por su mente sin descanso. Era adormitante, como si mirara el péndulo de un hipnotista. Las risas que se echaba cada vez que el estaba cerca, lo mucho que este se esforzaba en aprender guitarra sólo porque ella se lo había pedido, y las veces en las que se ayudaban uno a otro.

La animada voz del mismo Kaminari la sacó de sus pensamientos -Oye, Earphone's, Bakugou dijo que encontró un campo de entrenamiento en desuso en el prado cercano mientras paseaba, dice que tiene una idea para entretenernos esta noche- dijo con una sonrisa

-jeje, ya conoces la idea de entretencion de Katsuki, Jamming Whey- dijo con la misma sonrisa -¿cuanto a que pide pelear con Deku?- preguntó sonriendo

-todas mis porciones del postre de Satou por tres meses- dijo confiado -yo creo que va a ir por Todoroki de nuevo, fijo pide revancha por lo del Festival deportivo. ¿cuál es tu aporte, Earphone's?

-mi guitarra favorita- dijo con simpleza

-¡no! ¡es demasiado especial¡ te he escuchado tocar con ella, parece que la guitarra te toca a ti- gritó Denki asustado por el ofrecimiento

-lo vale por tres meses de postre de Satou extra. Suerte, Kaminari- dijo guiñando el ojo con algo de coquetería

Esto sólo confundió el gesto. Pero sólo fue con Kyouka al campo.

Ya allí, Bakugou se encontraba haciendo unos retoques con su Quirk. Vio como Kaminari llegaba junto a Jirou y sonrió -creo que son los últimos. Bien, aquí van las reglas.- dijo con su clásica expresión bélica -la batalla termina cuando uno de los dos combatientes sale del terreno marcado o queda noqueado. Si pasa a mayores, créanme, el cuatroojos de ahí está perfectamente libre de acción en ir a buscar un profesor, o detenernos el mismo.- explicó viendo a Ingenium, el cual sólo asintió.

-¿quién quiere ir primero?- preguntó Kirishima, ofreciéndose como primer combatiente.

-voy yo, que tanto- suspiró Shouji dando un paso al frente.

-me agrada mucho tu entusiasmo, Mezo, espero sea un combate limpio- dijo estrechando la mano del gigante, el cual correspondió

-bien... peleadores, a sus posiciones- dijo Bakugou sobre un árbol cercano al campo. -pueden comenzar cuando quieran.

-con gusto lo hago, Katsuki- dijo creando dos pies más con sus tentáculos para ir más rápido. En ese mes, Shouji había tratado de aplicar el mismo entrenamiento que Midoriya, así que se imaginarán que su fuerza había cambiado.

-pues no tan rápido, Mezo- farfullo Eijirou usando su Quirk en sus puños. En cuanto Shouji estuviese lo suficientemente cerca, le iba a dar un puñetazo a bocajarro. Lo que no se esperó, fue que este hiciera una finta haciendo desaparecer los pies extras, volviendo a su velocidad normal. Kirishima falló el golpe y Shouji le dio un derechazo en la mandíbula que lo sacó un metro lejos.

Mineta, quien tenía que ver desde los hombros de Todoroki, se sorprendió por la fuerza de Shouji. -¿cuando se volvió tan fuerte como para lanzar a Kirishima de un golpe?- preguntó sorprendido

-hace uno o dos meses, Mezo empezó a entrenar conmigo y All Might, aumentó muchísimo su fuerza física y velocidad. Y su estrategia mejoró.- explicó Izuku muy atento a los movimientos de ambos

-no me digas que le prestaste tu cuadernillo con nuestra información- dijo Todoroki viendo a Midoriya con una expresión insinuante

El peliverde se sonrojo de la vergüenza y empezó a divagar -¡n-no! ¡claro que no! M-Mezo sólo se f-fijo en los movimientos de Eijirou en a-algunas ocasiones- tartamudeo evitando revelar que, evidentemente, Midoriya le había prestado su cuaderno de notas

Eijirou, en el ring, se levantó y secó un poco de saliva que había salido con el golpe -bien... creo que eso me dejará un diente menos... pero creo que puedo vivir con eso- dijo activando su Unbreakable en los antebrazos y las manos. Saltó a golpear a Shouji nuevamente, este lo evitaba, pero en un movimiento rápido, Kirishima le dio de lleno en el estómago.

-¡NNNGHH!- se quejó Shouji -dolió... has desarrollado mucho tu Quirk, Eijirou

-gracias, el Unbreakable ha sido una baza importante en mi arsenal ultimamente- dijo aún en guardia. Shouji movió sigilosamente un tentáculo hacia las piernas de Eijirou, y en un agarron, Kirishima cayó al piso.

Mezo se puso de pie con velocidad y convirtió todos sus tentáculos en manos. Mientras dos lo agarraban de las muñecas y con su peso evitaba que Kirishima lo golpeara con los pies, sus manos naturales y tentáculos restantes lo golpearon sin piedad.

Kirishima había sido claramente derrotado, en cuanto Shouji se pusiera de pie, el no podría por falta de aire. Sin embargo, tuvo una pequeña idea.

-R-Red... Ri-Riot...- murmuró el pelirrojo endureciendo aún más su cuerpo.

-¡lo va a usar!- gritó Izuku emocionado

-¿de qué hablas, Deku?- preguntó Uraraka tan centrada como el

-¿se han preguntado porque les he dicho que Eijirou es un rival de temer?- preguntó a sus compañeros, a lo que sólo Tsuyu negó, ella ya sabía.

-¿porqué?- preguntó Mineta

Izuku se rasco la nuca -pues... en la batalla con los ocho preceptos de la muerte, Red Riot despertó un poder inimaginable. Y me sorprende que ahora lo use en partes específicas de su cuerpo.-

-¿de qué hablas?- preguntó Momo apareciendo entre Todoroki y Midoriya

-pues, Eijirou es uno de los más poderosos de nuestra clase con ese poder.- explicó dejando a Tokoyami, Todoroki e incluso Bakugou sorprendidos -ese es el poder del Red Riot Unbreakable- finalizó muy interesado

-¿Red Riot Unbreakaque?- dijo Mineta

-¡UNBREAKABLE!- gritó Kirishima entrando en ese estado. Los golpes de Shouji cesaron en cuanto se empezó a lastimar. La piel de Kirishima se había endurecido a tal punto que podía romper la piel humana al tacto. Mezo retrocedió limpiando la sangre que caía de sus nudillos, su oponente se puso de pie e hizo sonar sus huesos. La verdadera pelea apenas comenzaba  
_

Fin Ep. 2

Antes de que me tiren antorchas por ponerlos a pelear, sólo quiero recordarles que esto sigue estando basado en un manga Shonen, y por mucho que me guste shippear, quería meter acción de algún tipo. Y pueden esperarse un montón de capítulos de este estilo.

En fin, ya saben: por favor dejen su pinche estrellita y sólo tengo que decirles una cosa más

Go Beyond! PLUS ULTRA!


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3: El poder del sonido

-ahora vamos en serio, Mezo- dijo Kirishima con una voz distorsionada

-como quieras, Eijirou- dijo sacando aún más tentáculos

-ese movimiento lo usó contra Pony y Jūzo- pensó Ojiro recordando las batallas que tuvieron contra la clase B

-¿también lo recuerdas?- preguntó Iida acercándose al coludo

-si, no pensé que lo usaría de nuevo. Mucho menos contra Kirishima... sólo espero que no le pase nada a nadie.

-tranquilo, todos estamos aquí para detenerlos- dijo Iida.

Ambos combatientes golpeaban a lugares estratégicos, sin embargo, Mezo iba ganando ventaja posicional. Hasta que en un punto, Kirishima estaba a punto de caer de la arena.

-¿qué tanto a mejorado Mezo desde que entrena contigo?-preguntó Satou viendo atentamente la pelea

Izuku lo pensó un poco -analizamos su estilo de pelea, y se maneja bien en combate cuerpo a cuerpo, pero es casi nulo en distancias- explicó leyendo su cuadernillo en una página que señalaba "Tentacles (Mezo Shouji)"

-falso- dijo Iida -Shouji es un buen peleador a corta y larga distancia.- explicó recordando cuando el mismo luchó con la de cuernos misil

-¿en serio?- se preguntó, hasta que recordó esa pelea -¡cierto! Shouji se maneja con peleadores a distancia

-¿qué tantas sorpresas tiene este tipo?- preguntó Todoroki al aire

-debe tener muchas. Por ejemplo, el otro día encontré una porno en su cajón- dijo Mineta, recibiendo un sape por parte de Momo

-¡de eso no se habla en público, idiota!- gritó la chica

-vale, vale, lo siento- se disculpó el pelimorado

Volviendo a la pelea, Kirishima tomó un manojo de tentáculos en cada mano y los jaló. Shouji por instinto tiro de vuelta y cayó al piso. Eijirou sin perder un segundo salto a golpear a Mezo. Cada golpe sonaba cada vez peor, pero Kirishima iba perdiendo su estado poderoso. Hasta que en un segundo, el pelirrojo cayó rendido por el cansancio

-¿un empate?- preguntó  
Bakugou al público, el cual asintió efusivamente -¡un empate, damas y caballeros!

-quien pensaría que Bakugou se uniría a nuestras pendejadas... claro a su estilo- susurró Denki a Kyouka, causando una risita en esta

-bueno, hay que aprovechar- dijo Jirou encogiendose de hombros

-¡de acuerdo, damas y caballeros, no hay ganador de este primer encuentro!- gritó teatralmente el rubio ceniza, cuando Satou tomó a Shouji y Kirishima y los llevó fuera del ring -el siguiente... será Kyouka contra...- el chico se quedó pensando, hasta que justamente la persona que se paraba junto a la rockera, levantó una mano

-¿qué tan malo puede ser pelear contra mi niña- dijo Kaminari rodeando el cuello de Jirou y haciendole cosquillas.

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJ ¡K-KAMI-KAMINARI! ¡BASTA!- rogaba Jirou. Entonces, mandó temblorosamente una de sus extensiones al oido del rubio y en la cabeza de este retumbaban las dulces pero inaguantable risas de la chica

-UUUUUUUGGGGGHHHHH... ¡VALE, PA-PARO, PERO DE-DETENTE, KYOUKA!- gritó Denki retorciendose, Jirou paró ayudando a Denki a levantarse. -gracias...- agradeció rezando por no haberse quedado sordo, entonces, ambos subieron al escenario y se estiraron

-damas, caballeros, hagan sus apuestas- dijo Mineta con una Visera, una calculadora y un bloc de notas que sepa Dios de donde había sacado

-¡no aceptamos piratería en esta competencia sana y justa libre de riesgos!- dijo Bakugou -... ¿a quien engaño? ¡200¥ a Kyouka, enano!- dijo levantando el dinero, haciendo que Kaminari y Jirou sudaran un poco

Mineta anotó la cantidad y guardó el dinero en una riñonera -¿alguien más?

Los más entusiastas de la clase, levantaron un manojo de dinero, haciendo que Laminado y Kyouka se avergonzaran más

-¡100¥ a Kaminari! Kyouka es mi amiga, pero los del Bakusquad debemos estar unidos. Anotame, Minoru- dijo Ashido, y Mineta anotó su nombre y la cifra

-me conmueven y empalagan, chicos- dijo Bakugou

-¡500¥ a Kyouka, peero, sólo si Kaminari no logra tocarla ni con su Quirk ni con sus propias manos!- dijo Satou con un balde lleno de azúcar en las manos

Aoyama hizo uno de sus clásicos gestos -600¥ a Mademoiselle Jirou. Minoru, por favor~- pidió el francés

-¿saben? Me arriesgo, 3.000¥ a Kyouka- dijo Midoriya sonriendo, cosa que conmovió a Uraraka

-se nota que me quieren- dijo Denki con sarcasmo -¿doblamos la apuesta?- preguntó a su amiga

Jirou asintió mientras la clase seguía metiendo dinero por ella -si gano, no sólo tendrás que darme tus porciones de postre en la boca por tres meses, si no que tendrás que ser mi esclavo personal por la mitad de ese tiempo- dijo sonriendo con inocencia

-vas en serio, ¿no Kyouka?- la chica asintió -bien... no sólo tu guitarra, vas a tener que llevar puesto el traje de animadora que Yaomomo te dio para el Festival Deportivo por un mes- dijo con una sonrisa suspicaz

Jirou se sonrojo y tragó algo de saliva -te gusta jugar con fuego. Trato hecho- dijo sin miramientos, extendiendo su mano para que Kaminari la estrechara -tus postres y tu dignidad serán míos, Jamming Whey

-ya veremos, Earphone's- desafío Kaminari yendo a su extremo de la arena -cuando quieras, Kacchan

Se vio como una vena se hinchaba en la sien de Bakugou -sólo el Deku de mierda me llama así. Comiencen- dijo molesto

Kaminari empezó rápidamente corriendo hacia Kyouka, esta simplemente se mantuvo alerta y fijándose en los movimientos de Denki. El chico soltó una fuerte descarga en dirección a la chica, sin embargo, esta lo esquivó fácilmente. Envió sus extensiones a los oídos del rubio, este evadio el primero, sin embargo, el segundo logró golpearlo como un látigo. El rubio recibía los golpes y no podía avanzar

-No pensé que los usaría como arma en un combate serio- dijo Momo concentrada en Kyouka

-¿de qué hablas?- preguntó Todoroki, quien veía a Kaminari

Mineta respondió en lugar de Momo -no se si lo notaste, Shouto, pero ella nunca usa sus extensiones para golpear, más que cuando la jodemos o a cualquier otra persona que le agrade. Es raro ver que no los use para usar su Quirk- explicó el enano

-¿dicen que ella jamás los ha usado como arma?- preguntó el bicolor

-correcto- dijo Momo -pero eso es malo. Si sigue así, Kaminari puede salir de esa fácilmente

-¿cómo? No entiendo- dijo Todoroki

Mineta, Midoriya y Uraraka rieron -para ser de los mejores de la clase, eres bastante lento. ¿cuál es la función de un cable?- preguntó Uraraka

Entonces Todoroki comprendió -transportar electricidad... si Kaminari toca esos con sus manos, Kyouka estará frita, literalmente

-¿qué te pasa, gatito, te duele?- preguntó Kyouka con burla -¡venga, Jamming Whey, demuestra lo que tienes!- gritó tratando de provocarlo -o es que eres un perdedor

Grave error había cometido Jirou. Algo se encendió en Kaminari que pocos sabrían explicar, en un arrebato, tomó una de las extensiones de Kyouka por la parte metálica, y activó su Quirk. La electricidad, ahora de color azul, recorría los cables hasta llegar a la cabeza de Kyouka, esta sintió un dolor incomparable, como si alguien le hubiera prendido fuego a cada una dé sus neuronas.

Denki no paraba, no se inmutaba, ni siquiera parecía que su cerebro se fuera a fundir o algo por el estilo. Sólo soltaba descargas que eran semi mortales. Jirou no lograba controlar su cuerpo, no sentía nada. Ni dolor, ni siquiera sentía el aire. Para muchos esto sería algo bueno, pero estaba terriblemente mal.

Kaminari había dañado de gravedad el sistema nervioso de Jirou.

El poder de Kaminari si tenía repercusiones en su cuerpo, pero no se comparaba con lo que podía hacerle a las víctimas. Por no mencionar que el cuerpo debiese recibir daños graves, al estar compuestos en un 70%, la sobrecarga de electrones en el sistema nervioso podía ser fatal, dejando de sentir cualquier cosa. Esto le dio una pequeña idea a Kyouka, pero debía actuar rápido si no quería ser asesinada. Tiro fuertemente de sus extensiones, haciendo que Kaminari trastabillara, y entonces conectó sus cables en los oídos del rubio, y tuvo una idea parecida al Kosei de uno de sus profesores:

Kyouka inhalo hondo y se gastó la garganta en una sola cosa -AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH- gritó en los oídos de Kaminari con su Quirk activado

El grito resono tanto en Kaminari, que inmediatamente volvió en si. Empezó a gritar por el dolor de oídos, sonaba en su cabeza como una alarma de terremotos, le dolía tanto, que algo explotó en uno de sus oídos: su tímpano.

Cuando Kyouka se quedó sin voz, desconecto sus extensiones y estas volvieron a su tamaño normal. Miró al rubio. Este estaba en el piso, retorciendose por el dolor. Se veía como de su oido izquierdo brotaba sangre que se esparcia por el suelo de la arena. Sin pensarlo dos veces, Jirou fue a socorrerlo. Era todo su culpa, pero no sabía como explicárselo a Recovery Girl para que ella ayudase a Kaminari.

-Denki... ven, te llevaré con Recovery Girl- tomo a Denki del brazo para levantarlo. Este no presentó quejas, seguía agarrándose el oído haciendo muecas de dolor. -Voy y vuelvo, tengo que pedirle que nos revise a Denki y a mi. No tardó mucho- avisó al grupo

-... bueno... la... la ganadora del encuentro es... es Kyouka- dijo Bakugou algo nervioso

-no sabía que Jirou podía hacer eso- dijo Mineta en una especie de trance

Momo carraspeo -bueno, espero que Kaminari este bien-

-el poder de Kyouka me recordó mucho al de Present Mic ¿no?- dijo Midoriya anotando información en su cuadernillo de notas mientras Todoroki lo miraba en plan de "tu nunca cambiaras ¿no?"

-Kyouka hizo algo simple pero eficaz: llevó los puentes para su Quirk a los oídos de Denki y sólo tuvo que producir un sonido suficientemente fuerte para dejar a Kaminari en el piso- dijo la voz de Eraserhead detrás del grupo. Todos dieron un salto por el susto

-¡Aborten misión, aborten misión!- gritó Ashido yendo a esconderse

-eeehhh... chicos...- empezó Aizawa

-¡Corre como el viento, Tiro al blanco!- gritó Mineta dándole golpecitos a Todoroki, el cual usaba su Quirk de hielo para huir de Aizawa

-Chicos...

-¡Full Cowl!- exclamó Izuku -hasta la vista, baby- dijo tomando impulso para saltar

Eraserhead uso sus vendas para atrapar a todo el curso presente -¡Chicos, tranquilos!- exclamó el pelinegro -no voy a castigarlos, sólo vine a ver que sucedía. No ha pasado a mayores ¿cierto?- el grupo negó con la cabeza -pues continúen, yo voy a quedarme a vigilar

-bueno... ¿quien sigue?- preguntó Bakugou.

En enfermería, Jirou tocó la puerta con suavidad. Denki sólo se agarraba el oído, por lo que no fue difícil. Recovery Girl abrió con expresión cansada -¿que le pasa, Señorita Jirou? ¿porqué me trae al señor Kaminari en ese esta...- la anciana tomó al rubio y con ayuda de Jirou, lo dejó en la camilla. -¿¡qué pasó!?- grito distrayendo a Eri de su práctica

-yo... el...- tartamuedo la pelimorada -Denki y yo estábamos en mi habitación, y entonces... e-el...- la chica buscaba una excusa convincente, hasta que una vergonzosa idea llegó a su mente -agarró mis pechos. No se porqué, creo que sólo jugaba conmigo. Pero conecté mis extensiones inconscientemente a sus oídos cuando le grité y... uno de sus tímpanos reventó- mintió avergonzada. Ella nunca habría dicho algo de esa índole, no negaba que en lo profundo de su corazón, era un deseo que luchaba por salir a la luz. Sin embargo, su uso de razón y orgullo le impedían decir cualquier cosa similar a ello.

Eri habló por sobre Recovery - ¿quieres que le ayude, Jirou-Chan?- preguntó la niña. -sería un buen avance para mí

-no se si estés lista para ello, pequeña Eri- dijo Recovery preocupada -admiro tu entusiasmo, pero no creo que puedas

-¡claro que puedo, abuelita Recovery!- las gallinas que estaba convirtiendo en polluelos, se volvieran huevos -aún soy una niña, pero tu me has enseñado todo lo que tengo que saber. Estoy lista- dijo molesta

-bueno... creo que no puedo decirte nada si lo pones así. Pero si lo haces mal y Kaminari termina como un niño pequeño, no dudare un segundo en inyectarte el suero que me dio Shouta- la anciana doctora tomó la mano de Eri y esta se puso frente a Denki -ahora

-bien... rebobinar- dijo haciendo que Kaminari empezara a sanar. Se veía como sus oídos quedaban como si nada hubiera pasado. Kyouka, reduciendo su terror, ponía sus manos sobre su pecho. Miró el cuerpo de Kaminari, y luego desvío la mirada hacia Eri; sintiendo gran gratitud hacia la niña. -¿ya está?- preguntó a Jirou, la cual asintió y Eri paró

-gracias... GRACIAS- Kyouka abrazó a Eri con fuerza -fuiste de muchísima ayuda, te lo agradezco de todo corazón- dijo soltando algunas lágrimas. Denki abrió los ojos y tocó su oreja izquierda

-mi... oído... ya no me... duele- el rubio miró a los lados, vio a Kyouka mirarlo con lágrimas en los ojos, Eri lo veía con satisfaccion y Recovery Girl veía a Eri con orgullo -¿usted me...

-no querido, fue ella- la anciana señaló a Eri

El rubio se levantó y puso una mano sobre el hombro de Kyouka -¿no le dijiste sobre "eso", cierto?- preguntó al oído de Jirou en un volumen que sólo ella pudiera oír

-no soy idiota como tu, Kaminari. Claro que no lo hice- susurró la pelimorada

-bien... gracias por la ayuda, Eri, Recovery Girl, nosotros nos...- Kaminari se paró en seco al ver como Kyouka se caía en su puesto, como si su piel pesara una tonelada, pero ella seguía de pie -¿puede ayudarla? Creo que me pasé un poco y lastime su sistema nervioso cuando le devolví la sorpresa- dijo rascándose la nuca

Eri asintió con la cabeza -a la orden, Mon Capitán- hizo un gesto militar y se puso detrás de la chica -¡Rebobinar!- exclamó y Jirou empezó a verse como si no le hubiera pasado nada.

-ufff, te lo agradezco mucho, Eri. Te debemos una cada uno- agradeció Jirou y la albina le devolvió una gran sonrisa

Los dos chicos salieron del edificio y volvieron con su curso, sólo para notar que Momo trataba de mantener a raya a Ojiro, quien con su estilo de pelea hacía retroceder a la pelinegra con cada golpe o finta. Entre el público, lograron divisar la figura de un saco de dormir que los aterro: era Aizawa quien veía la pelea.

Se acercaron sigilosamente, pero Aizawa los notó de todas formas -¿de quién escapan? Jirou, Kaminari- dijo el pelinegro, haciendo que estos dos se quedaran fríos del miedo -tranquilos, no habrá castigo por esto, a menos que alguien corra riesgos de muerte- dijo tranquilamente mientras los otros dos se quedaban viendo el combate con un ojo viendo a Aizawa

Al final, Yaomomo había logrado pensar en algo para detener a Ojiro, pero tendría que copiar la estrategia de una persona a la cual no le tenía mucho cariño que digamos.

-este movimiento decidirá el combate- dijo Momo creando unos guantes bañados en aceite, diseñados para la masturbacion (vete tú a saber a quien se le ocurrieron) y luego creo una esfera enorme de pegamento fresco. Como las manos de Momo estaban cubiertas de lubricante, la esfera no se podía pegar a los guantes. Ojiro intentó idear una estrategia en ese lapso de tiempo, pero poco le duró, pues Momo ya le había lanzado la esfera. Mashirao dio un salto para evitarla, pero al entrar en contacto con el piso, ya era demasiado tarde. Se había esparcido por toda la arena.

Mineta sonrió para sus adentros -creo que reconozco esa estrategia

-obviamente, tu creas un campo de pegamento para evitar que el rival tenga libre movimiento, Minoru. Momo está haciendo algo parecido- dijo Midoriya

-eso es algo que tu y Yaomomo tienen en común, Midoriya, ambos analizan bien a cada rival- dijo Todoroki igual de centrado en la pelea que la persona que estaba en sus hombros.

-es algo que le queda bien a cualquiera, Deku, pero tu lo tienes como distintivo- el pecoso se sonrojo cuando escuchó a Ochako hablar -y eso nos gusta a todos

-a mi no- dijeron Jirou, Bakugou y Aizawa al unísono

Midoriya se rasco la nuca -entiendo, tratare de parar

Ojiro trató de pararse en una mano. Mantuvo el equilibrio, pero desde su muñeca hasta la punta de su dedo quedaron llenos de pegamento, dejando la marca en el piso. Yaomomo se acercó con unas botas especiales y un fierro en las manos.

-bien... hagamos que sea divertido- dijo Ojiro parandose en posición de grulla y haciendo soñar su cuello

 **Fin Ep. 3**

 **Ok, si cometí un error PERO NO ME JUZGUEN**

 **ya saben, compartan, dejen su estrellita y siempre vayan más allá.**

 **PLUS ULTRA!**


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4: Mashirao y Todoroki en todo su esplendor

-que esta vez sea divertido, Yaomomo- dijo Ojiro en la posición de grulla

-¿cómo que divertido? Si no puedes moverte- dijo Momo con el fierro en las manos

-un verdadero luchador nunca se da por vencido, un cuando la situación no va a su favor- el coludo salto de su posición hacia Momo, está lo iba a atacar con el trozo de metal, pero fue detenida por una mano con pegamento -más cuando tu enemigo no conoce las armas de doble filo- dijo sonriendo y tirando del fierro. Lo usó para impulsarse hacia atrás y aterrizar en la misma posición. Momo finamente había comprendido, Ojiro había dejado su huella en el piso para poder pararse en ella sin quedarse adherido.

-muy destacable, Mashirao, me sorprendes- la pelinegra creó un imán de contundente tamaño, trató de atraer el fierro, pero Mashirao había usado este para cubrir los polos del imán con pegamento. Entonces, Momo le lanzó el imán como arma, y para sorpresa del rubio, esto funcionó. Ojiro tuvo que saltar y tomar el palo de metal para evitarlo -pero tengo mis trucos bajo la manga

-Aprendí de la estrategia de Mineta, pero ella es diferente. Si bien me trató de atrapar como lo hace Mineta, ella tiene un Quirk aun más versátil y poderoso- pensó Ojiro. Tomó su kimono y lo dejó en el piso, se quitó los zapatos y los lanzó a diferentes puntos, quedando únicamente en bombachos anchos

-cuanto se ha de arrepentir Hagakure por no venir a ver esto- dijo Mina viendo asombrada el trabajado cuerpo de Ojiro

Midoriya, sólo hacía lo que había hecho todo el "evento "

-Ojiro tiene una ideología muy clara, y su mente táctica funciona para su estilo de combate- el peliverde seguía anotando todo -y todavía no usa su cola- mencionó viendo a Todoroki y Uraraka

-sorprende mucho ver eso, Ojiro pareciera no tener Quirk y aún así poder valerse contra Creati- dijo Uraraka viendo la pelea

-eso se llama trabajo duro, he visto como entrena, se nota que todo el, se basa en entrenamiento y esfuerzo. Todo lo que ha conseguido, fue en base a su propio sudor, a diferencia de alguien que yo conozco.- dijo Todoroki con una nota de desdén

-a mi ni me mires, mi poder viene de mi sudor- dijo Katsuki soltando una pequeña explosión

-en su defensa, tiene razón- dijo Midoriya

De vuelta a la pelea...

Yaoyorozu entendía cada movimiento de su rival. Los saltos, quitarse la ropa, todo tenía un porque. Creó un florete y se puso en guardia -¡ven por mi, Mashirao!- la pelinegra trataba de tentar al coludo.

-como quieras- dijo Ojiro. Saltó hacia ella con el fierro en las manos y se puso en guardia, en el lado que no tenía nada de pegamento. Yaoyorozu atacó sin miramientos, pero Mashirao la evitaba fácilmente con su arma. Todos en el "público", miraban atentamente cada movimiento.

En un choque, Mashirao tomó el fierro con su cola y lo usó de escudo contra el florete. Yaoyorozu retrocedía a cada choque, mientras Ojiro se acercaba cada vez más. Creó unas granadas cegadoras en rápida sucesión y todo el público se cubrió los ojos. La chica fue a esconderse tras el escudo y empezó a crear armas de fuego. Ojiro, ni corto ni perezoso, empezó a meditar.

Shouji, quien había despertado, vio lo que Ojiro hacía -reconozco esa posición-

-¿Uh?- Midoriya, Uraraka, Jirou y Mineta vieron a Mezo -¿La has visto antes? ¿de dónde es?- preguntó el peliverde

-Ojiro ha hecho muchas idioteces en su vida, pero creo que su estudio general de las artes marciales es lo mejor que ha hecho.- el enmascarado tomó un tono más sombrío -Ha aprendido de todo en su vida

Mineta vio a Ojiro meditando y devolvió la mirada a Shouji -¿qué Artes sabe?- preguntó el enano. En el examen el había combatido Mashirao, y tuvo una relativamente fácil victoria al inmovilizarlo y posteriormente molerlo a golpes en el suelo.

-Tae Kwon Do, Karate, Tai Chi, Jiu Jitsu, Judo, Kung Fu, Aikido, Jeet Kune Do, Krav Maga y Boxeo básico- enumeró el enmascarado

-así que es un luchador experto- dijo Todoroki con expresión ausente

Shouji asintió -tiene una cosa más- dijo viendo como Ojiro empezaba a liberar un aura tranquilizadora, pero a la vez intimidante. -es como tu Shoot Style, Izuku

Midoriya volteó inmediatamente al campo de batalla a anotar las habilidades de Mashirao -ataques a distancia, diversas disciplinas, ideología impenetrable... Ojiro será un gran héroe- mencionó separando la vista de su cuaderno

Momo salió de su escondite con todo un armamento. Se veía cansada, y Todoroki hubiera jurado ver que estaba más delgada. En cada mano tenía una 9mm, unas cuchillas en cada muslo, y una escopeta en la espalda -manos arriba- advirtió sudando

Ojiro abrió los ojos. La simple mirada del rubio infundio terror en ella. Se notaba la seriedad en sus facciones. Se puso de pie y tomó el fierro. -inténtalo, niña rica- dijo Mashirao con desdén

Momo levanta las pistolas y aprieta el gatillo en dirección a Ojiro. Sin embargo, este con el bastón repelio las balas. Momo se le acerca dispuesta a disparar más de cerca, no obstante, Ojiro golpeó la mano izquierda de Momo haciendo que esta soltara la pistola. Ella intentó tomar su cuchilla, pero el rubio se encontraba alerta a cada movimiento. Hasta que la tomó por los hombros y volteó hacia el pantano de pegamento. Saltó hacia sus zapatos y luego hacia su kimono. Momo trataba de zafarse, pero era imposible. Dio un salto hacia atrás y exclamo con ímpetu -¡Russian Suplex!

Momo quedó inconsciente al tocar e suelo. El excesivo uso de sus células adiposas la habían dejado sin glucosa de reserva. Aún si estuviera consciente, el pegamento le habría impedido moverse.

-¡el ganador del encuentro es Ojiro Mashirao!- exclamó Bakugou

Ojiro se secó el sudor de la frente y tomó a Yaoyorozu como si se tratara de un costal de papas. Salió de la arena y la dejó cuidadosamente acostada junto a Aizawa y Kirishima.

-Termostato...- Todoroki volteó a Katsuki. Este hizo sonar sus dedos y su cuello -pelearas conmigo, te guste o no- dijo con una nota de sadismo

El de tez pálida asintió -como quieras, rubiecita, sólo que no te preocupe que te humille esta vez- dijo rascándose la nuca

-sueña- espetó Bakugou

Kaminari miró a Kyouka con satisfacción- paga, Earphone's- dijo sonriendo con cinismo

-ugh, te voy a pagar cuando volvamos a los dormitorios, Jamming Whey, ahora traeme un sandwich- ordenó riendo por haber ganado una mitad de la apuesta

-como quieras, Earphone's. ¿Con que lo quieres?- preguntó sin ganas.

-con tomate, idiota- dijo soltando una risotada -Ahora te espero

Kaminari se fue soltando suspiros. Todoroki y Bakugou subieron al escenario con confianza. Mineta, quien antes estaba en los hombros del heterocromático se tuvo que subir a Shouji para poder ver mejor. Ambos combatientes se pusieron en posición, y Katsuki le dio señal a Ashido para que diera comienzo al combate.

-¿listos, caballeros?- ambos asintieron efusivamente. -¡comiencen!- exclamó emocionada.

Bakugou se impulsó con una explosión hacia Todoroki. Tenía una idea bastante fija: Sácalo o Mueres. Shouto, ni corto ni perezoso, vio perfectamente que Bakugou planeaba sacarlo de una sola explosión. Con agilidad, atrapó a Katsuki en un pilar de hielo; el rubio, en rápidos movimientos puso sus dos manos en el pilar y lo destruyó con una explosión. Midoriya, por primera vez en toda la noche, no anotó nada en su libreta, pero era comprensible pues se había aprendido los estilos de pelea de ambos combatientes de memoria.

-Kacchan no tiene oportunidad, le tocó su Counter perfecto- señaló el peliverde viendo al rubio ceniza tratando de golpear a Todoroki a mano limpia

Momo, quien ya había despertado, lo miró algo preocupada -¿a qué te refieres?

Uraraka se le adelantó -Todoroki controla el fuego y el hielo. ¿aún no te lo imaginas?- preguntó la castaña

-pues... no

Midoriya señaló a Katsuki esta vez -Kacchan causa sus explosiones gracias a que suda nitroglicerina, si Todoroki la congela, solo puede valerse por sus puños- Momo asintió -y ahora miremos del otro lado, si Todoroki le lanza fuego, Kacchan explotaría en su propio puesto, si Shouto se da cuenta, Kacchan está perdido- concluyó con una pose similar a la de Iida

-supongo que tienes razón...- dijo Momo, siendo opacada por una risa de parte de Ashido hacia Iida

-¡Hasta Midoriya te imita!- reía la pelirosada

Iida solo miraba al cielo resignado -por favor, cállate- pidió el de gafas

Katsuki se impulsó hacia arriba con una explosión, Todoroki solo se movía por toda la arena con hielo. Entonces, el rubio chasqueó los dedos de su mano izquierda y causó una explosión bastante controlada, destruyendo la pista que Shouto había creado. Este último se había caído del hielo, sin embargo se reincorporó con velocidad para seguir moviendose, lanzando una abrasadora masa de fuego a Bakugou

-¡Epa! ¡Se nota que has mejorado, Termostato!- gritó el rubio

Todoroki sonrió y asintió -lo mismo te digo a ti, Señor Yidahista- Shouto creó un escudo de hielo -pero es hora de pasar al siguiente nivel- dijo sacando de su chaqueta un mango de espada con una varilla delgada donde debería ir el filo

-¿uh? ¿qué es eso?- preguntó Ashido viendo el arma rota

Momo se quedó callada y se sonrojó. Midoriya volteó a la pelinegra al igual que sus compañeros -Yaomomo... ¿sabes que es eso?- preguntó Jirou con las manos en la cintura

La pelinegra se sonrojó aún más y negó con la cabeza. Todos la miraron con suspicacia -Yaoyorozu... ¿le diste algo a Todoroki?- preguntó Iida curioseando

-n-no Iida ¿q-qué les hace pensar eso ch-chicos?- contestó Yaoyorozu notoriamente nerviosa

Midoriya se acercó a ella incómodamente -Mooomooo...- insistió el peliverde

La pelinegra tragó saliva y cerró los ojos -Yo... quizá le dí una espada especial para que se enciende cuando usa su lado izquierdo- dijo timidamente

-Que tu hiciste...- Midoriya se sorprendió un poco pero luego se emocionó -¡genial! ¡Héroes como los profesores usan equipamiento para aprovechar sus Quirks, Snipe, Midnight o el mismo Aizawa Sensei lo hacen! Fue una buena movida de tu parte, Momo- dijo sorprendido

Iida le dio la razón -hay que admitir que en otras ocasiones esto contaría como trampa, pero esto es una buena idea

Todos voltearon hacia el campo de batalla y gritaron ánimos hacia Todoroki y Bakugou. Bakugou cayó de pie frente a Todoroki -¿y eso?

-es un regalo de una persona especial. No lo controlo al 100%, pero funciona para aplastarte- dijo blandiendo la espada en posición de gladiador -¡Ven por mi, Bomba de tiempo!

Bakugou no corrió imprudentemente, si no que chasqueó los dedos de su mano izquierda y de esta salieron unas diminutas chispas unidas por un hilo dorado que rodearon a Todoroki -¿listos para el espectáculo?- el público asintió, menos Kirishima y Aizawa -bueno ¡meurs à ta place, bâtard!- gritó en un idioma que sólo Aoyama pudo entender, haciendo que todas las chispas soltaran una explosión de un diámetro de 5 metros, desapareciendo en el acto

Mineta, Midoriya, Ashido, Shouji, Aoyama, Kyouka y Kaminari, quien venía llegando, se sorprendieron en demasía al ver el potencial destructivo que Bakugou había enseñado -¡idiota, lo vas a matar!- gritó Mineta sobre Shouji

Momo e Iida negaron con la cabeza -tu sólo mira, Minoru- señaló Momo apuntando a la nube de humo que cuando se disipo, reveló una cápsula de hielo rojo que apenas estaba agrietada por la explosión... de esta cápsula, salió un Todoroki apenas chamuscado, pero por lo demás intacto. -Bien... ese fue un buen movimiento.- el heterocromatico congeló todo el suelo para que Katsuki cayera -mi turno- dijo sonriendo para usar su escudo como vehículo.

-¿¡qué!?- exclamó el rubio al ver la velocidad con la que Shouto se le acercaba, decidió impulsarse usando explosiones, huyendo de los mortales tajos que lanzaba Todoroki

-... no se porque creo que están jugando a la pinta- dijo Uraraka empezando a aburrirse

-Porque eso parece- contestó Midoriya

-¡Oye, Termostato!- gritó Kacchan

Todoroki se impulsó con su espada y se puso encima de Katsuki en el aire -¿¡qué quieres!?- gritó a punto de cortarlo, cuando puso una mano frente a el

-Me agrada la mejora, pero te falta usar más el cerebro- dijo con sorna explotando frente a Todoroki, lanzandolo por los aires.

-¡Vamos, Bakugou!- gritó Kaminari apoyandolo

-¡Todoroki!- gritaron Momo y Midoriya

De entre el alboroto, Todoroki volvió a salir con velocidad con su escudo, ahora rojo, como plataforma. Bakugou se levantó y con un solo pisotón explosivo, destruyo toda la pista. -¡ven por mi!- gritó el explosivo corriendo a golpear a Todoroki. El de cabellos bicolor se cubrió con el escudo y volvió a encender su espada, ahora esta lucía mucho más desenfrenada. En el momento del impacto, Shouto reaccionó inmediatamente y lanzó una estocada ignea que Bakugou evito

-Todoroki está mucho más despierto que antes ¿No?- señaló Ashido

-Lo está, Bakugou lo hizo aumentar el nivel de su hielo, y ahora su sistema nervioso y reflejos están muy despiertos- dijo Aizawa -Todoroki sólo está jugando con Bakugou

-¿en serio?

El pelinegro asintió -puede dejarlo herido de gravedad si llega a tocar sus glándulas sudoriparas más concentradas- dijo con tono cansino

-Kacchan...- susurró Izuku

Bakugou empezaba a perder la paciencia, Todoroki lo sacaba de sus cabales con mucha facilidad -bastardo... MUERE- el rubio chasqueo los dedos de sus manos derecha e izquierda causando una explosión enorme, capaz de abarcar toda la arena con buena parte del bosque. Tan grande fue, que Todoroki tuvo que crear un muro de hielo para evitar que el público saliera lastimado, recibiendo así un daño enorme, que casi lo hace perder el conocimiento.

Shouji y Midoriya rompieron el muro, desvelando a Kacchan bastante fatigado, y si te fijabas bien, deshidratado. Todo el mundo pensaba que Todoroki había quedado inconsciente, o a lo mejor herido, pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando un destello de color azul oscuro disipo todo el humo, Todoroki había quedado herido, pero ahora se veía que tenía un poder inigualable. Como un rayo, se acercó a Katsuki para golpearlo con el brazo izquierdo imbuido en fuego azul.

Aizawa rió -igualito a sus padres...- suspiro con nostalgia

Bakugou se sorprendió bastante -¿Todoroki...?

El heterocromatico no estaba en si. Se notaba que estaba molesto, pero lucía iracundo y a punto de matar

Aizawa se puso de pie y le lanzó unas vendas a Todoroki, anulando sus poderes automáticamente. -la batalla termino- espetó con una expresión aterradora. Cada alumno, salió despavorido a la residencia. Shouji tomó a Kirishima y siguió su camino.  
_

 **Fin Ep. 4**

 **Quiero decir que me torture haciendo esta mierda, pero finalmente esta.**

 **Si les gustó dejen su estrellita/corazoncito y nos vemos otro día!**

 **Go Beyond! Plus Ultra!**


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5: Un Último Destello

Habían pasado 2 días desde los combates, ninguno en la clase 1-A había tratado de recordarlo. Todoroki no había vuelto a despertar sus llamas azules, sólo un hielo rojo. Bakugou recibía medio burlas, medio elogios por su sorprendente actuación frente al poderoso doble Quirk. Sin mencionar lo bien que había hecho de anfitrión del evento. Para la suerte de todos, Aizawa no los había castigado, y ahora había un nuevo enfoque: el concierto.

Kyouka por su parte había hablado con Aoyama para cambiar de planes, mostrándole las coreografías de las canciones que iban a tocar

-entonces, ¿les tengo que enseñar estos bailes?- preguntó el francés con su clásica excentricidad

Kyouka asintió -Si, recuerda cuáles son los pasos- dijo la chica -espero muchas cosas de ti, Yuuga.

El rubio asintió -dalo por hecho, Madmoiselle Jirou. No la decepcionare- hizo una reverencia, dio media vuelta y se retiró. Jirou soltó una leve risa y fue a la práctica con Denki, Tokoyami, Bakugou y Yaoyorozu.

La diversión había empezado en cuanto Kaminari se había convertido en su esclavo personal por mes y medio. Lo hacía su perra siempre que podía. "Kaminari, dame tu tarea" "Kaminari, trae tu consola, quiero jugar" "Kaminari, haz mis deberes" eran pedidos recurrentes de parte de la pelimorada. La verdad, entregar su guitarra favorita era un precio razonable a pagar por la diversión que entregaba a todo el curso ver a Kaminari ser el minion de Jirou.

Entró a la habitación de Yaoyorozu emocionada, había descubierto una canción de Japón mientras iba caminando por los pasillos. Se la tenía que mostrar a sus amigos lo antes posible, con el catálogo que llevaban, ya daba para media hora de concierto sin contar pausas. Denki la miró con una sonrisa al igual que Yaoyorozu. Tokoyami tomó su guitarra y Bakugou tamborileaba sin sus baquetas.

-¡les tengo una sorpresa!- exclamó la peliazul

Bakugou la miró con los ojos en blanco -una nueva canción ¿cierto?

Kyouka le iba a responder con hostilidad, pero se sorprendió -eso... eso iba a decir- tartamudeo algo avergonzada. Pero no le duró mucho pues recibió una palmada amistosa de Kaminari en la espalda

-¡dinos cuál es, Earphone's!- dijo el rubio con una plena sonrisa, causando un leve rubor en los pomulos de la chica

-es un grupo japonés... Se llama L'arc en Ciel, y la canción es "Lost Heaven"- explicó algo apenada. Momo y Denki eran de los pocos que conocían su gusto por el JRock sobre cualquier otro género. Kaminari se sorprendió un poco y cogió inmediatamente su celular. Buscó la canción en Spotify y conectó un cable de uno de los parlantes.

Todos se quedaron mudos con la canción

-¡hagámoslo, definitivamente!- exclamó Momo

-¡si, Earphone's, hay que hacerlo!- gritó Kaminari -¡Esto será legendario!

Jirou sonrió pero luego bajó la mirada -solo hay un problema, esta canción no tiene coreografía. Aoyama tendrá que improvisar

-¡no importa la coreografía! Mientras toquemos y la gente lo disfrute, no hay pedo- exclamó el Pikachu personificado con emoción

Kyouka sonrió y asintió -a practicar, gente

Todos prepararon sus instrumentos, todo conectado y en posición. Kaminari tomó la antigua guitarra de Jirou y una uñeta que tenía desde el festival cultural y tocó un riff sencillo que resono en la habitación, e inmediatamente fue acompañado por el piano de Momo. Cuando el electrizante guitarrista repitió el sonido, Bakugou empezó a golpear los tambores con fuerza, siendo junto al piano, lo que más destacaba de la canción en ese punto; hasta que Jirou abrió la boca...

-Woah! kasane awaseta yume wo daite~- cantó la peliazul con suavidad, sorprendiendo un poco a Kaminari -hateshinai rakuen he~

Tokoyami y Kaminari tocaron nuevamente y Jirou no tardó en volver a cantar -Mou~ nakusu mono sae~ mitsukaranai... kakenuketa harukana michi- después de ese canto, Bakugou despabilo a Kaminari con un tamborileo fuerte para que entrara con el pase al bridge.

-Nani hitotsu... u~ta~gau... ko~to mo...- hizo una pequeña pausa y su bajo se oyó por sobre los otros instrumentos, dejando a Momo y Kaminari atónitos. Retomó el micrófono e hizo señal a los guitarristas para que le hicieran coro con las guitarras al cantar -shiranakatta ne!

-We'll say goodbye, lost heaven... How we long for heaven...- hizo una señal a los guitarristas nuevamente y volvió a cantar -we're letting go~ of something we never had! Time goes so fast, Heaven is lo- Se escuchó un fuerte estruendo que hizo parar a los músicos, cuando la voz de Present Mic sonó en toda la residencia, sonaba preocupado y alterado

-A todos los alumnos, les rogamos que mantengan la calma. Se detectó una infiltración en el edificio principal de la UA de desconocida identidad. A menos que la situación lo requiera, no usen sus poderes y no hagan escándalos.- Dijo Hizashi a través del sistema de sonido de la escuela.

Bakugou se puso de pie con una expresión de extrañeza y camino a zancadas hacia la puerta -¿de qué mierda están hablando?- preguntó en el tono que lo caracteriza cuando, si no es porque Jirou lo atrajo hacia la habitación es atropellado por el tropel de alumnos que cruzaba el pasillo hacia la sala común. Los cinco chicos siguieron al curso para encontrar a Iida sobre un taburete, pálido y con chorros de sudor saliendo de su frente, tratando de soltar un sonido más de su boca.

-¡D-Dos filas!- exclamó el delegado -¡sin contarme, deben haber 19 personas en este salón!- Iida hizo gestos para que se hicieran las filas y empezó a contar -¿¡Donde están Uraraka, Kirishima, Todoroki y Aoyama!?

Kouda levantó la mano -deben estar en el gimnasio, Aoyama les esta enseñando a bailar a ellos y a la clase B- explicó con voz no tan tímida como de costumbre

-mierda... debemos ir a buscarlos- dijo Midoriya yendo hacia la puerta de la residencia, siendo detenido por las cintas de Sero

-¿¡Perdiste la cabeza, Izuku!? ¡Si vamos nos van a matar!- exclamó Satou -se que te preocupa Uraraka, pero Todoroki está con ellos, pueden protegerse so...

-¡No entiendes lo que significa la sensación de que alguien importante para ti va a morir en cualquier momento, Satou! Ya perdí la oportunidad una vez cuando no salvé a Eri junto a Mirio, pero esta vez iré a salvar a mis amigos, quieras o no.- se zafó del agarre y volvió a dirigirse a la puerta -si quieren venir, háganlo. Pero no me detendrán.

-Si es por un amigo, estaré ahí, gero- dijo Tsuyu yendo junto al peliverde, seguida por Mina y Kaminari

-no me agradan ni ese bastardo ni la cara de ángel, pero si alguien quiere lastimar a brillitos o al pelo en punta, se las va a ver conmigo- dijo Katsuki yendo con el grupito

Kyouka, Momo y Tokoyami fueron con el grupo, empezando a romper la compostura de Iida. Mezo miró hacia abajo y unos segundos después caminó hacia ellos -Tenya, si no los castigaron cuando fueron a una misión prácticamente suicida, no lo harán si vamos todos a apañar a los alumnos de la escuela- dijo volteando hacia el gafero

Iida intentó decir algo, pero sólo se resignó y fue junto a su grupo -si nos castigan, no crean que lo voy a olvidar- dijo acomodandose las gafas

Izuku asintió y soltó una risita -¿no es deber del delegado guiar y proteger a los alumnos a su cargo?- bromeó el peliverde abriendo la puerta

-cállate Izuku- dijo Tenya aún más incómodo

Los alumnos fueron corriendo por los pasillos en dirección al gimnasio, rezando porque no le hubiese pasado nada a sus compañeros o a los de la clase B. Mientras más avanzaban, lograron ver a Twice con dos espadas cada uno enfrentarse a Snipe y 13 mientras unos de segundo año los apañaban o iban a proteger a sus compañeros. Rezando por no ser vistos, siguieron avanzando hacia el gimnasio. Entonces, vieron como unos fractales rojos aparecían cada vez más frecuentes y de mayor tamaño

-ese debe ser el nuevo hielo de Shouto- dedujo Yaoyorozu

-debemos apresurarnos, no se cuanto puedan agua...- Midoriya fue interrumpido por una estrepitosa caída -ay... simios voladores... no giren en mi cabeza...

-¿uh...? ¡Deku!- gritó Uraraka sobre su amado peliverde para abrazarlo

Izuku sacudió su cabeza y se dio cuenta de quien lo abrazaba -¿Uraraka? ¿todo bien?- preguntó correspondiendo al abrazo

Todoroki y Kirishima aparecieron con expresión de cansancio -nosotros si, pero Aoyama está aún con Dabi- dijo Kirishima con cicatrices en todo el cuerpo y con los brazos aún endurecidos

-¿¡Dabi!?- gritaron Bakugou, Kaminari, Ashido y Midoriya, Todoroki asintió.

-¡Allá vamos Brillitos; descuida!- gritó Bakugou adelantándose al grupo, el cual lo siguió a trote

Al llegar al gimnasio, vieron una enorme muralla de fuego azul en medio del recinto. Se escuchaban las risas de Dabi y los disparos de Aoyama del otro lado.

-Fue valiente de tu parte ofrecerte como mi contendiente para salvar a tus amigos, pero eres muy débil como para salir vivo de aquí- dijo Dabi lanzando oleadas de fuego azul a su contrario

Aoyama lo esquivaba con cada vez menos habilidad, al punto en que su camisa empezaba a quemarse. Veía borroso, el fuego empezaba a sofocarlo. Lanzó su láser hacia el suelo y se impulsó hacia las vigas del techo, agarrándose de una, pudiendo así respirar

-y-yo...- el rubio vio por encima de la pared de fuego, diviso a sus compañeros apoyarlo y gritarle que no muriera. Parpadeo varias veces pues nunca pensó en ver a esas personas darle tantos ánimos. Bakugou varias veces lo había dejado públicamente en ridículo, y ahí estaba gritando "Mata a ese idiota, Brillitos"; Ashido, quien siempre le robaba el foco y si se llevaban bien, pero lo consideraba un melodramatico, estaba tratando de abrirse paso entre el fuego sin éxito. Midoriya, Mineta y Uraraka lo vieron y gritaron a todo pulmon:

-ACABA CON EL, AOYAMA

Esas palabras encendieron una chispa en el. No era la primera vez, pero esta era más eufórica. Sonrió levemente y miró a Midoriya a los ojos -que este sea... mi último destello- Miró a Dabi y este le lanzó una llamarada de color zafiro. Se soltó de la viga y disparó su láser hacia el pelinegro, dando de lleno en su pecho

-Nnnngh... eso me dolió- se quejó Dabi abrazandose el pecho

-si... no soy fuerte como para derrotarte- dijo Aoyama disparando otro láser hacia Dabi -soy... débil en comparación a mis compañeros

-UUUGGHH...- aulló Dabi al recibir el rayo en el hombro

Yuuga empezó a soltar lágrimas pequeñas, y su estómago dolía cada vez más -yo jamás quise tener un Quirk... quise ser normal... pero aquí estoy, recibiendo apoyo de verdaderos amigos ante el mayor desafío de mi vida -se acercó al cicatrizado y lo agarró de la chaqueta- puedo no ser un héroe de verdad... eres mil veces más fuerte que yo... pero por ellos... te derrotare. ¡porque yo quiero ser un héroe!- disparó de lleno en el estómago de Dabi, y lo que se escucharon después, sólo fueron gritos de dolor.

Dabi había activado su Quirk mientras Aoyama lo lanzaba hacia la pared con el suyo. Uno estaba siendo perforado por un rayo láser, y el otro se estaba quemando. Entre su propio láser y las llamas azules. Dabi caminaba hacia el héroe con dificultad, mientras de su boca caía sangre. Aoyama ya no podía resistir mucho tiempo, se concentró y su láser aumentó la potencia.

El pelinegro movió la pared de fuego derechito hacia Aoyama. La clase corrió a socorrer al rubio, pero nadie se podía acercar.

-¡alejense!- gritó Aoyama con sus últimas fuerzas -¡esta es mi pelea!

-¡no lo haremos, no puedes morir!- gritó Bakugou

-¡háganlo, no sean idiotas!- gritó Aoyama

-¡Aoyama, nosotros nos encargamos!- gritó Mina llorando

Midoriya se acercó para golpear a Dabi, pero el fuego y el láser lo dañaron -UGH... es imposible...- balbuceo el peliverde

-No te mueras... no te mueras...- susurró Tsuyu

-enanos...- murmuró Dabi -el... eligió morir por sobre ustedes. Si quiere hacer esto, d-dejenlo...- dijo intensificando las llamas

-No lo haremos, malvado- espetó Mina con los ojos llenos de lágrimas

-FUERA- gritó Aoyama dejando a todos, incluso al propio Dabi, con la boca cerrada

A pesar del enojo, Aoyama volteó lentamente hacia sus amigos, dando una vista aterradora. Su rostro ya estaba prácticamente hecho cenizas por el fuego azulado. Midoriya, Ashido y Satou lo miraron aterrados y desesperados. Este, sólo sonrió con nostalgia y con su último rastro de vida...

-gracias... por darme un motivo para brillar- dijo en un susurro para que Dabi, quien ya estaba muy gastado, fuera atravesado por el rato láser, el cual no tardó en desaparecer junto al cuerpo de Aoyama en simples cenizas.

Pasaron unos días, Dabi, Twice y Toga fueron arrestados por los profesionales y toda la UA está en absoluta alegría pues tres de las grandes bazas de la Liga de villanos estaban tras las rejas... bueno, casi toda la UA.

La clase 1-A estaba en absoluta depresión por la pérdida de un amigo. Ashido era la más destrozada sentimentalmente, pues siempre había dejado a Aoyama en menos ante los ojos de su clase, cuando si lo consideraba un verdadero amigo. Midoriya, Bakugou y Satou la seguían por mucha cercanía. El primero y el último porque eran muy amigos de Aoyama, y el rubio se carcomía por dentro de remordimiento, deseaba, mínimo, disculparse con Aoyama, pero ya era muy tarde.

El resto de la clase de quedaba en silencio, había muerto uno de los suyos, y no habían hecho nada para evitarlo. Kaminari y Kirishima lloraban en silencio mientras eran imitados por Todoroki y Uraraka. Se lamentaban por haber podido ayudar a Aoyama... quizá que el salón no estuviese en tanto silencio y no hubiera un puesto vacío.

Aizawa entró con ojeras más grandes que de costumbre. Los ojos enrojecidos y marcas en los pómulos. Se paró frente a la clase y sin decir una palabra, hizo seña para que se fueran a vestir formalmente.

Todos estaban afuera. Un hombre alto y rubio junto a una mujer de estatura similar y complexión parecida a la de Aoyama estaban frente a un hoyo tapado en la tierra a roces de una lápida que rezaba:

Yuuga Aoyama  
2003 - 2018

Vivió como estudiante, murió como todo héroe querría morir.

La Academia UA desearía poder hacer más por este chico, más allá de un funeral.

Siempre con nosotros, Plus Ultra.

Midoriya se acercó a los adultos frente a la tumba de Aoyama

-ustedes... ¿eran los padres de Yuuga?- preguntó tímidamente

La mujer volteó y se sorprendió un poco al ver a Midoriya -si... tu debes ser Izuku Midoriya ¿no es así?- preguntó la señora Aoyama. Izuku asintió -jeje, nuestro hijo hablaba mucho sobre ti. Te veía como un modelo a seguir

Izuku parpadeo varias veces -¿en serio?- el hombre asintió -vaya... Mirio me ha dicho que influyo en la gente, pero no pensé que sería a ese nivel.

-si... gracias por acompañar a Yuuga este año... Y a todos ustedes- el hombre miró a la clase A y cierta chica de piel rosada y un chico de pelo rubio platinado se ruborizaron de la vergüenza -fueron una gran inspiración para Yuuga a lo largo del año, y sólo... queríamos agradecer- concluyó el padre del difunto con una leve reverencia.

Mina se acercó a la tumba en la que las cenizas de su amigo estaban guardadas y colocó cuidadosamente un ramo de flores cubiertas de gotas de rocío para que hicieran efecto con el radiante sol sobre la tumba

-el sol brilla bastante hoy ¿No?- dijo Kaminari con voz apagada

Mina volteó al borde del llanto a verlo -nunca brillará tanto como lo hacía el- dijo con tono de ultratumba

All Might en su forma esquelética se abrió paso entre los alumnos -es que el cielo está feliz de que el joven Aoyama haya ido con el- dijo tratando de relajar el ambiente, pero sólo se resignó cuando Aizawa negó con la cabeza mientras Emi lo tenía agarrado del brazo

-ese chico me cayó bien... tuvo una buena actuación en los exámenes de licencia provisional- dijo Mrs. Joke dejando otro ramo de flores junto al de Mina

Aizawa no podía hablar. Estaba devastado por no haber sido capaz de proteger a uno de sus retoños. Solamente apretó la mano de Joke y soltó silenciosas lágrimas.

Las flores se fueron acumulando en la tumba, incluso Present Mic y Midnight dejaron sus respetos al pobre de Aoyama. Y cuando todos se fueron, en la noche, un carro de la policía se estaciono frente a donde estaba la tumba.

Del carro, salieron dos oficiales que escoltaban a Dabi. Este estaba esposado y llevaba un ramillo de olivo en la mano

El pelinegro se acercó a la tumba y se arrodilló frente a esta para dejar la rama de olivo en memoria de eventualmente, su rival más importante hasta la fecha.

-ahora descansas en paz ¿eh cabron?... bueno... no suelo hacer esto con los héroes, pero me sentía obligado. Tu pusiste la vida de los demás por sobre la tuya, y eso no te lo quita nadie. Puedes estar muerto pero...- vio a los policías, que le hacían señas para que volviera -fuiste el primer verdadero héroe que conocí. Aoyama Yuuga, yo, Dabi, te considero el más importante de todos mis rivales- el pelinegro concluyó y se puso de pie para volver por su cuenta al carro.

 **Fin Ep. 5**

 **Me maté haciendo esto, pero valió la pena.**

 **Se que no es muy importante mencionarlo, pero Aoyama es de mis personajes favoritos del manga, y le quise hacer esto en su honor.**

 **Sin más que decir...**

 **Go Beyond! Plus Ultra!**


End file.
